Trois Savants pour Trois Maîtres Chanteurs
by Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko
Summary: Un jeu du citronné... ou du choipeau plutôt. Des joueurs obligatoires. Des secrets. Des questions et des réponses. Des thèmes et des éliminations. Que dire de plus à part c'est la merde. Surtout avec les trois organisateurs du jeu. HP/? Yaoi. Rating K deviendra plus tard M.
1. Le cauchemard des yeux pétillants

**Le grand jeu:**

**Trois Savants pour trois Maîtres chanteurs. **

**_Résumer: _**Dumbledore se met d'accord avec le choipeau pour organiser un jeu avec certain joueur obligatoire. Qu'a donc inventé le. citronné pour faire chavirer les cœurs aussi facilement et étrangement sa ne plait pas à tout le monde...

**_Commentaires de_ _l'auteur:_** 'lut. Alors comment dire... Katana 00 m'a demandé d'écrire pour la rentrée alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai eu une idée étrange et je ne sais pas comment vous allez comprendre... Dans ma tête tout est clair mais ce n'est peut-être absolument pas le cas à l'écrit. Comme j'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres, je peux déjà vous dire que ça part dans tous les sens. Donc... ne réfléchissez pas trop. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

J'ai essayé d'enlever un maximum de fautes mais si vous en voyez encore n'hésitez pas et dites le moi.

Je tiens juste à te dire ma petite Kat que c'est vraiment parce que tu m'as dit d'écrire que je poste pour la première fois un chapitre sans que l'histoire entière ne soit déjà écrite.

**_Disclaimer:_** les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont toujours pas à ma disposition mais j'y travaille. (conscience: vive les personnages de J.K Rowling...)

**ATTENTION: YAOI! ÇA SIGNIFIE QUE DES HOMMES AURONT UNE RELATION AMOUREUSE ET SEXUELLE! Vous êtes prévenus. **

**Pour le moment, c'est un RATING K des plus banals MAIS IL Y AURA UN MOMENT DE RATING M!**

**_style d'écriture:_**

normal = narrateur interne ou externe

_italique + centré = écriture sur l'affiche_

**gras = tous les dialogues**

**°gras + centré° = °pensées°**

[ normal ] = [ de rares commentaires de l'auteur ]

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

**Le cauchemard des yeux pétillants. **

* * *

><p>Dumbledore venait tout juste de se lever pour faire une annonce importante attendant que ses élèves et ses professeurs le voient et se taisent. Il avait cependant une lueur pétillante fort mauvaise dans ses yeux dont tous allaient bien vite comprendre la portée.<p>

Le premier à avoir remarqué la brillance de ses yeux fut Harry qui frémit malgré lui et se pelotonna sur lui même presque instantanément. Voulant fuir le regard signe de grand désastre, il se cacha sous la table. Quelques personnes ayant remarqué sa retraite stratégique sous la table comprirent elles aussi la porté de ses actions...

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, leurs yeux volèrent entre Harry et les yeux de leur directeur de nombreuses fois avant de se mettre à prier tous les saints possibles de les sauver des manigances étranges de leur fou de directeur.

Draco observait la gestuelle de sa Némésis afin de trouver les faiblesses de son ennemi selon lui et bavant presque devant sa splendeur selon tous... Aussi lorsqu'il le vit frissonner et se cacher sous la table, il regarda dans la direction où Harry avait regardé juste avant et ne pu que constater avec effroi le regard pétillant du fou du citron. Lui aussi frissonna et pria tous les saints y compris Saint Potter de le sauver des manigances inévitables du citronné.

Du côté des professeurs, Severus et Minerva parlaient ensemble bien que le regard de l'un soit davantage posé sur un point au milieu des élèves. Un point avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts qui soudain frissonna et se cacha. Severus fronça les sourcils cherchant à comprendre mais comme son regard n'était pas dans la bonne direction il n'aurait jamais compris si Minerva n'avait pas blanchi en à peine quelques secondes et ne s'était pas figé. Il se retourna lentement pour voir à son tour une horreur qui lui serait surement fatale. L'étincelle du diable qui était dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son mentor lui fit perdre pied et il perdit toutes les couleurs de son visage ~qui soit dit en passant n'étaient déjà pas très coloré~ étrangement vite.

La gestuelle de tous les piliers de l'école et du monde sorcier fit se taire tous les élèves. En effet, les Griffondors avait tous pu voir Harry se cacher sous une table alors qu'il n'avait jamais fuit quoi que se soit y compris Voldemort. Quant à leur directrice de maison qui avait habituellement un air très stricte qui se fige s'était d'autant plus alarmant. Du côté des Serpentards, le simple fait que Draco ait frémit et pâli était déjà plus que suffisant alors lorsque ce fut le tour de leur directeur de maison, ils n'en furent que plus chamboulés. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles avaient finis par voir le directeur au bout d'une trentaine de minutes qui avait plus que jamais frustré Dumbledore. Et un Dumbledore frustré et avec des yeux pétillants devient pire encore qu'un Dumbledore simplement frustré ou juste avec des yeux pétillants.

Finalement lorsque l'attention générale fut entièrement concentré sur lui seul il se décida à parler:

**-Je dois vous faire part**** d'une annonce importante du choipeau magique et de moi-même bien entendu. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que tout se passera dans le cadre de l'entente entre les maisons après la fin de la guerre. Même si les précédentes actions menées dans ce cadre furent toutes inutiles bien que dans mon immense génie j'étais certain que les idées du duel de magie et de la compétition de quidditch fonctionneraient...  
><strong>

**-Dois-je vous rappeler Dumbledore que vos idées ont finis par une immense bataille du fait de la prévoyance du vainqueur. Le jeune Potter étant obligatoirement gagnant à chaque fois. Il aurait fallu que tous puissent avoir leur chance. **

**-Mais tous avaient une chance Minerva. Ils leurs suffisaient de la saisir. **

**° Ahhh! Je vais l'étriper °** pensa toute la grande salle, soit tout le monde...

**-Toujours est-il que l'idée du choipeau... Euh! Mon idée! Oui, oui, mon idée! C'est un jeu. Le jeu s'appelle: __"Trois Savants pour Trois Maîtres Chanteurs."__ ou_ "Qui connaîtra ta vérité?"_. Les règles du jeu seront inscrites à l'entrée de chaque classe et de la grande salle ainsi que dans les salles communes. Certaines personnes seront inscrites obligatoirement, si elles refusent de jouer le jeu, elles seront renvoyées. Les personnes en questions seront parmi les élèves ou le corps professoral. La liste de ces personnes sera à la fin des règles du jeu. Ceux qui s'inscriront d'eux même seront les bienvenue évidemment. Certains cours seront inévitablement manqués à cause du jeu mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'aurez pas besoin de les rattraper. Sur ceux, bon appétit!  
><strong>

Le repas se termina sans autres anicroches cependant certains ne pouvaient qu'espérer ne pas faire partit du groupe de personnes obligées de jouer. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois parmi les 73 plans déjà réalisés pour l'entente inter-maison auquel on pouvait ne pas participer si on ne le voulait pas vraiment. Il suffisait après tout à ne pas s'inscrire... sauf pour ceux qui y étaient obligés bien sûr.

Severus fulminait encouragé par Minerva qui disait à mi-mots qu'Albus ne l'avait pas prévenu. Il n'avait qu'un seul espoir que ça puisse marcher et il consistait en deux choses: l'une était que l'idée était entièrement du choipeau comme le lapsus du directeur le révélait, l'autre était que tout le monde ne serait pas forcé de jouer sauf les pauvres malheureux... Cependant, il y avait aussi la mauvaise nouvelle que Dumbledore avait eu les yeux pétillant et qu'il avait été frustré et qu'ainsi il ajouterait des règles rien que pour se venger... Très mauvaise nouvelle à en croire l'expert. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas voix au chapitre, il fallait l'espérer.

Draco parlait avec ses camarades de maisons. Il était persuadé que ça allait mal finir et étrangement il était tout aussi sûr qu'il allait faire partit des personnes obligées de jouer que s'il avait du dire que la phrase: "Le - Survivant - qui - avait - encore - une - fois - survécu - parce - qu'il - veut - pas - crever - rien - que - pour - me - faire - chier" avait finit par vaincre "Celui - dont - on - ne - doit - toujours - pas - prononcer - le - nom - même - après - qu'il - soit - mort - parce - qu'on - est - superstitieux" était vrai. Autant vous dire qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Le trio d'or avait finit par reprendre une conversation normale et une attitude moins défensive... Pourtant lorsque Dean et Seamus leur avait demandé:

**-Qui sera obligé de jouer d'après vous? **

**-Tu te poses vraiment la question? Parce que sincèrement, moi je pense que dans notre maison Harry sera choisit, à Serpentard se sera bien sûr Malfoy. **** Du coté des professeurs il y aura Snape, Malfoy, Sirius et peut-être Mcgonagall et Hagrid pour un semblant d'équité dans les choix qui ont été fait le plus simplement possible...****Question Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, je dois avouer que pour une fois je ne sais pas...**

**-Attends, attends... Répète qu'on puisse immortalisé le jour où ma petite Mione avoue qu'elle ne sait pas quelque chose. Harry, c'est quoi déjà le sort de la caméra?**

Hermione rougit puis frappa Ron alors qu'Harry rigolait avec Seamus et Dean et presque aussi toute la table des Griffons.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de manger c'était déjà l'heure d'aller en cours aussi durent-ils courir dans les couloirs...

* * *

><p>Après un cours de potion des plus agités et malheureusement le cour de potion où les Griffons avaient perdu le plus de points, 152 au total... Le trio d'or pu enfin regarder l'affiche du jeu des<em> "Trois Savants pour Trois Maîtres Chanteurs."<em> ou du _"Qui connaîtra ta vérité?".  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chers élèves et professeurs,<br>_

_Le jeu qui va suivre aura des règles simples. _

_Née-de-moldu se jeu ressemblera au jeu de la vérité cependant quelques règles vont changer... _

_Voici donc les règles en questions:_

_.oO0Oo. ¤O0O¤ .oO0Oo._

_Autour d'une table les joueurs tous en rond,_

_Au trois questions les Trois Sorciers_

_Sous un sérum vous répondront._

_Un__ chanteur__ questionne__ un__ sorcier__ désigné,_

_La réponse le change en Savant sorcier._

_Le__ questionné__ devient__ chanteur__,_

_Ainsi de suite tout est changé._

_Chacun nomme deux indiscrets auditeurs._

_Dès qu'une questions vous est posée, ils le savent,_

_Toutes vos réponses, ils connaissent.  
><em>

_Laissez-vous parler sans entrave,_

_Ou pesez vos mots sans que querelles ne naissent._

__.oO0Oo. ¤O0O¤ .oO0Oo.__

__Ainsi sont les règles que le choipeau... Euh... Moi, Albus Dumbledore ait créé.__

__D'autres règles ne seront données qu'aux joueurs.__

__Je vous joint ci-dessous la liste des personnes obligées de jouer.__

__Bonne chance!__

__Signé: la plume à papote de Dumbledore le citronné.__

__Ps du choipeau: Chaque matin vous me passerez sur vos têtes. Grâce à ce que j'y verrais, je déciderai le jour et l'heure du prochain jeu ainsi que la salle que nous utiliseront.____ Soyez Serpentard! Vous y gagnerez sans doute la meilleure des associations car comme tout jeu a une fin, chaque jour une ou plusieurs personnes seront éliminées par mes bons soins! __

__.oO0Oo. ¤O0O¤ .oO0Oo.__

__Liste des personnes dans l'obligation de jouer au jeu des " Trois Savants pour Trois Maîtres Chanteurs.":  
><em>_

__Dans les professeurs:__

__-Macgonaggall Minerva: Directrice de maison de Griffondors et Professeur de Métamorphoses__

__-Trelawney Sibille: Professeur de Divination__

__-Snape Severus: Directeur de maison de Serpentard et Professeur de Potions__

__-Malfoy Lucius: Professeur de Sortilèges__

__-Black Sirius: Professeur ____de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal__

__Dans les élèves:  
><em>_

__-Chang Cho: Serdaigle__

__-Lovegood Luna: Serdaigle__

__-Abbot Hannah: Poufsouffle__

__-Parkinson Pansy: Serpentard__

__-Weasley Ginevra: Griffondor__

__-Granger Hermione: Griffondor__

__-____Corner ____Michael: Serdaigle__

__-Macmillan Ernie: Poufsouffle__

__-Malfoy Draco: Serpentard__

__-Nott Théodore: Serpentard__

__-Potter Harry: Griffondor__

__-Londubat Neville: Griffondor  
><em>_

__Vous êtes donc dix-sept joueurs pour l'instant. Pour les inscriptions voir le parchemin suivant, vous disposez de deux semaines pour vous inscrire.  
><em>_

____.oO0Oo. ¤O0O¤ .oO0Oo.____

____**Annonce importante** ____

____Nous recherchons également deux élèves qui voudraient bien aider à la gestion de ce jeu.____

____Ils devront choisir avec le choipeau les trois premiers Maîtres Chanteurs du jeu. Ils seront le soutiens des joueurs en dehors du jeu si ceux-ci veulent se confesser et devront garder les souvenirs que les joueurs ne veulent pas dévoilé dans une pensine et les leurs rendre. Les volontaires seront mis sous un sort ne pouvant ainsi dévoiler le contenue des pensines. Ils pourront avec le choipeau choisir les joueurs qui partiront à la fin de chaque partie.____

____En cas de situation complexe dans le jeu, ils seront chargé de régler le problème en question à l'aide du choipeau.____

____Volontaires signez!____

____-Weasley Fred: Griffondor____

____-Weasley George: Griffondor____

____Merci aux volontaires et bonne continuation.____

* * *

><p>Le trio d'or compris pourquoi le professeur de potion avait fait perdre 152 points à leur maison pendant leur cour et ils ne s'étonneraient pas s'ils continuaient à en perdre autant à chaque cour que le professeur aurait avec leur maison parmi les élèves...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>°On est bien dans la merde!°<strong> pensèrent dix-sept personnes.

**°Génial, on va...°**

**°...trop s'amuser.°** pensèrent deux zigotos qui s'étaient immédiatement désignés comme volontaire pour la gestion du jeu et avait signé...

* * *

><p>Lorsque le soir arriva, chacun remonta dans ses dortoirs. Du coté des Poufsouffles, rien ne se passait vraiment puisque presque tout le monde dormait déjà. Les deux personnes choisies pour le jeu répétaient en boucles que plus vite elles seraient éliminés, plus vite elles arrêteraient de risquer leurs vie et mieux elles se porteraient.<p>

Le génie des Poufsouffles était très souvent sous-estimé mais en cet instant, ils ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison que cela. Ce jeu était la pire chose qui soit arrivé depuis la fin du lord noir.

* * *

><p>Chez les Serdaigles, certaines personnes étaient plus agité que d'autres. Prenons pour principal exemple la larmoyante Cho Chang qui parlait au haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre et même à qui ne le voulait pas qu'elle saurait bientôt si le Survivant était vraiment fou amoureux d'elle. Elle disait aussi qu'elle n'avait cependant pas besoin de ce jeu pour le savoir car avec sa beauté, il ne pouvait que tomber sous le charme comme tous les autres garçons... Preuve que pleurer ne rendait pas plus intelligent... Là où Cho Chang parlait, la douce Luna s'émerveillait des capacités des "énormus à babille" d'enlever leurs oreilles et de les mettre dans leurs poches.<p>

-Tu sais, je pense que la vérité viendra plus tôt que ne le pense les nargoles. Lorsqu'ils s'en iront de ta tête, tu comprendra ton erreur Cho.

* * *

><p>Dans le dortoir de Serpentard certaines personnes ne dormait pas encore. Notamment un blond, deux brun et une brune. Le blond tentait vainement de se débarrasser de la brune accroché à son bras qui lui contait fleurette... ou peut-être lui disait-elle juste ce qu'elle avait acheté quand elle avait fait son shopping. Les deux bruns faisaient une partie d'échec mais l'un des deux avait la tête ailleurs.<p>

**-Pourquoi penses-tu que je sois obligé de jouer Blaise?**

**-Comment veux-tu que je le sache Théo? Je suis pas un putain d'intello moi.**

**-Oui, mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi moi...**

**-Théo, Blaise, il faut que nous fassions quelque chose.**

**-Quoi? **demanda Théo.

**-Il faut que nous gagnons le jeu et que nous restions dans le jeu jusqu'à la toute fin. Après tout, un Malfoy ne peut que gagner!**

**-Attends un peu... Attends... Tu viens de dire nous, j'ai pas rêvé? Il en est hors de questions, je ne jouerais pas!**

**-Mais tu n'as pas le choix Blaise, soit tu joues au jeu avec nous, soit tu sais ce qui ferra le tour de l'école dès le début du jeu. Une information fort compromettante à ton sujet. Tu dois bien la connaître, il s'agit d'une photo... Récente ou alors, dois-je ressortir tous les clichés que j'ai fais de toi ces seize dernière années...**

**-Non mais quelle idée il a Dumby de tous nous faire jouer à ce jeu stupide. On va lui montrer de quel bois on se chauffe! On va gagner ce jeu et plutôt deux fois qu'une!**

**-Ne t'emballe pas Blaise, on a deux semaines pour mettre une stratégie au points à moins qu'on ne fasse la même stratégie que d'habitude: au filling grâce à notre instinct de survie...**

* * *

><p>Dans la tour de Griffondor nombreux furent ceux à aller ce coucher. Le trio d'or était resté dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Pendant que Hermione et Harry se morfondaient sur leur sort, Ron essayait de comprendre les règles. N'arrivant toujours à rien au bout de nombreuses minutes, il abandonna et déclara:<p>

**-Bah... C'est pas si grave que sa. Vous allez vous éclater les amis.**

**-Nous éclater! Tu penses vraiment qu'on va s'éclater! Mais tu délires ma parole! Je parie que tu as même pas compris les règles du jeu!**

**-Oui! Mais c'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat! Tu n'as qu'à m'expliquer plutôt que de me crier dessus.**

**-Ok, commençons: Dans ce jeu, il y a trois types de joueurs: -les sorciers tout court; les trois sorciers savants et les trois maîtres chanteurs. Chacun à un rôle bien précis. Les simples sorciers sont des joueurs banals, ils suivent le jeu sans vraiment participer jusqu'à ce qu'un des maîtres chanteurs les interroge. Dès qu'ils sont interrogés, ils doivent donner une réponse. Une vrai réponse puisque tout le monde est sous vérita-sérum. Du fait qu'ils ont une réponse, cela fait d'eux des sorciers savants. Les maîtres chanteurs écoutent la réponse à leur question et peuvent faire chanter comme leurs noms l'indique les savant sorciers.**

**-Mais Dumbledore à dit que personne ne pourrait révéler des information à ceux qui ne participe pas?!**

**-Non, Ron. Il a juste dit que les élèves qui s'occuperaient de la gestion ne pourrons pas dévoiler le contenu des pensines en l'occurrence Fred et George mais pas les autres joueurs, eux peuvent le dire... Je te donne un exemple: Malfoy fils demande à Harry de qui il est amoureux et le fait chanter car il peut révélé l'information aux autres joueurs, il le dit par exemple au professeur Snape qui lui peut à son tour faire chanter Harry et donc lui dire d'aller en retenu avec Rusard deux mois entier sans que Harry ne puisse rien lui dire et ainsi de suite. Même si la personne qui te fait chanter n'est pas le maître chanteur qui a posé la question, du moment que cette personne connait l'information par le maître chanteur ou par l'auditeur de la réponse, elle peut te faire chanter et peut ainsi dire à toute l'école de qui est amoureux Harry si Harry ne lui obéit pas... Je reprends l'explication. Chaque fois qu'un sorcier savant à répondu à une question, il doit à son tour poser une question et donc il est un maître chanteur. Tout serait simple dans ses conditions mais le pire c'est que**** d'une part**** la question peut m'être posé à moi et l'information sur Harry divulgué sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. D'autre part, deux simples sorciers nous entendent en permanence et donc, ils pourront à leurs tour répondre à la question si elle leur est posé au tour d'après. Imaginons qu'après que Malfoy ait posé la question alors que moi j'étais l'auditrice de Harry, le professeur Snape me pose la question avant la fin du jeu, je lui dirais la réponse parce que pendant le jeu tout le monde est sous vérita-sérum donc même si je ne connaissais pas la réponse avant ou que je l'ai mis dans la pensine puisque j'ai entendu l'information, je suis obligé de répondre. Tout cela se fait en trois cercles puisqu'ils y a trois questions de posé à trois sorciers. Ce jeu est une arnaque totale.**

**-J'imagine, heureusement que je ne suis pas obligé d'y jouer parce que sinon, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait...**

Deux regards de tueurs se posèrent sur lui et la vision d'horreur qu'il eut de ses amis et les menaces eurent raison de lui et le firent abdiquer. Il s'inscrirait lui aussi. Le lendemain matin.

* * *

><p>Fin du prologue.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors... ça vous dit?<p>

Et toi ma petite Kat, ça te plait?


	2. 1ère manche: Révélations

**_Résumer: _**Dumbledore se met d'accord avec le choipeau pour organiser un jeu avec certains joueurs obligatoires. Qu'a donc inventé le citronné pour faire chavirer les cœurs aussi facilement et étrangement ça ne plait pas à tout le monde...

**_Commentaires de l'auteur:_**J'ai corrigé le maximum d'erreur que je voyais mais comme je suis fatigué, je ne garantie pas le sans fautes. J'ai réussit ce que je voulai dans ce chapitre mais dans les prochains tout va changer... Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire mais j'essaie quand même d'être assez régulière. Je poste le prochain dans deux semaines. En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez. Encore une fois, dédicace spéciale à Katana 00, que je vous conseille très fortement. Bonne lecture.

**_Disclaimer:_** les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont toujours pas à moi mais j'y travaille. (conscience: vive les personnages de J.K Rowling...)

**_style d'écriture:_**

normal = narrateur interne ou externe

**gras = tous les dialogues**

**°gras + centré° = °pensées°**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

**1ère manche: Révélation. **

* * *

><p>Les deux semaines étaient passées et bien sûr, cette fois-ci encore, au déjeuner dans la grande salle, Dumbledor se leva et fis une annonce:<p>

**-Nous remercions, le choipeau et moi-même, les participants qui se sont inscrits pendant ces deux semaines. Je fais donc le récapitulatif des participants au jeu pour ce premier jeu ce soir:**

**-dans les professeurs: **

**__Macgonaggall Minerva, Trelawney Sibille, Snape Severus, Malfoy Lucius, Black Sirius__**

**-dans les élèves:**

**_Chang Cho, Lovegood Luna, Abbot Hannah, Parkinson Pansy, Weasley Ginevra, Granger Hermione, Corner Michael, Macmillan Ernie, Malfoy Draco, Nott Théodore, Zabini Blaise, Potter Harry, Londubat Neville, Weasley Ronald._**

**-Dumbledor veut simplement dire qu'il remercie les deux personnes courageuses qui se sont inscrites surtout par contrainte dirais-je... Sinon, le jeu démarrera dans deux heures. Veuillez venir un quart d'heure avant dans la salle de classe du professeur de potion. **

**-Parce qu'en plus ça ne lui suffit pas de faire sécher des élèves et de m'empêcher de faire cours à des ignares, il faut aussi qu'il subtilise ma salle de classe pour un jeu de Troll auquel joue des scrouts-à-pétards... **maugréa Severus.

* * *

><p><span><em>Dans le couloir, devant la salle de classe du professeur de potion:<em>

**-Tout le monde est là? Bien alors quelques petites règles tout d'abord... Les sorciers qui ne doivent ni répondre ni poser de questions peuvent parler entre eux. Tout en sachant que lorsque vous êtes dans une telle situation les sorciers savants et les maîtres chanteurs peuvent vous entendre sans que vous-même ne les entendiez. Concernant le choix des auditeurs... Il se passera avant le début du jeu et sera définitif jusqu'à la fin, interdiction de changer sous peine de se faire renvoyer. **

**Afin que personne ne triche, vous serez tous placés autour d'une table aléatoirement par les organisateurs et séparés par des panneaux de verres pouvant à la disposition des organisateurs être opaque ou non.**

**Nous avons donné à cette salle une particularité bien à elle... Le décor s'accordera lors de nos parties à l'ambiance de la pièce et surtout au sentiment le plus omniprésent dans les esprits de tous les joueurs. Je me demande sincèrement ce que peux nous cacher cette salle pour la première partie...**

Lorsque Dumbledor ouvrit la salle, aucune lumière ne s'échappa de la porte... Après un bref **'Lumos'** et un regard rapide à l'intérieur, le directeur siffla d'exaspération... Il laissa cependant les joueurs entrer dans la salle...

La salle du professeur de potion ne ressemblait plus à la salle habituelle... Elle ne disposait tout simplement plus d'éclairage mais dans un sens, son nouveau décors s'accordait davantage au professeur de potion qu'auparavant... Après tout leur professeur n'était-il pas une affreuse chauve-souris des cavernes, un bâtard-graisseux ne rêvant que de torturer ses élèves jusqu'à leur mort. Les murs de la salle -magiquement agrandis pour recevoir une vingtaine de personnes autours d'une table ronde- étaient si sombres qu'ils en semblaient noir. Des chaines rouillées qui avaient du servir fréquemment quelques milliers d'années plus tôt pendaient aux murs et au plafond. Un mur complet était destiné au rangement d'outils de torture, entre la cravache et le pic à glace trônait sans vergogne un bol de bonbon au citron... Preuve que l'arme chimique du directeur était bel-et-bien un instrument de torture aux yeux de tous...

**-Bon et bien... Moi, j'y vais! **Fit le directeur.**  
><strong>

**-Installez-vous chers joueurs, **parla le choipeau du haut de la tête de George ou de Fred...

**-Avant toutes choses...**

**-...nous allons passer entre vous pour recueillir...**

**-...vos souvenirs dans des pensines personnelles.**

**-Nous serons isolés quand nous arriverons...**

**-... nous visionnerons les souvenirs et nous vous dirons...  
><strong>

**-... s'ils peuvent être placé ou non dans vos pensine.**

**-Il s'agit d'une isolation auditive...**

**-...physique...**

**-...et mémoriel.**

**-Isolation vous empêchant donc de venir regarder dans la pensine des autres...**

**-... ou d'en être le témoin par simple don de perception naturel.**

Bien évidemment, chaque souvenir étaient étudié par le trio pour évaluer la légitimité de l'enlèvement.

Le choix fut rapide pour les joueurs qui n'avait rien ou si peu à cacher: Sibille Trelawney, n'enlevant que le souvenir d'une prophétie, Cho étant trop futile pour avoir encore un secret qu'elle n'avait pas dévoilé à tout Poudlard, Luna n'avait rien à cacher, Hannah Abbot jetant dans la pensine le souvenir d'un garçon qui l'avait rejeté, Michael Corner et Ernie Macmillan, tous deux trop idiot pour comprendre le principe même d'une pensine...

Pour la plupart, le choix était plus long, ils cherchaient profondément dans leurs souvenirs s'ils n'avaient pas d'autres souvenirs compromettant à enlever: Minerva n'enlevant finalement rien car n'ayant rien à se reprocher, Sirius rejetant dans le bol ses plus douloureux souvenirs de guerre et les blagues faites pendant ses études pour que Harry et les jumeaux aient la primauté des droits de blagues signés "maraudeurs" (choses que les jumeaux approuvèrent de concert), Pansy, Serpentarde dans l'âme cherchant à en cacher le maximum, Ginny dans un élan de lucidité, Hermione du fait de son intelligence, Théodore et Blaise pour cacher leurs idées de blagues (créant du même coup une extension du groupe des Maraudeurs), Neville, lui aussi très intelligent, et Ronald pour faire comme Hermione...

Certain, peu nombreux mais pas des moindres prenaient simplement plus de temps car ils avaient de nombreuses choses à enlever: Severus, Lucius, Draco et Harry. Tour à tour, lorsque les jumeaux et le choipeau recueillaient et débattaient des souvenirs de ces personnes en questions, leur sourire se fanaient. Leurs yeux avaient cessé de pétiller. Leur dos se tendaient et leurs muscles se bandaient. Chacun de ses quatre joueurs pris un temps fou à trier leurs souvenirs. Severus, Lucius et Draco mirent près de trente-cinq minutes chacun à se défaire des filaments translucides cependant ce qui éveilla la curiosité de tout un chacun fut le temps que mit Harry à tous les sortir de sa mémoire et les réactions des juges vis-à-vis des souvenirs qu'ils voyaient. Près d'une heure après qu'il ait commencé, il continuait inlassablement de trouer sa mémoire comme du gruyère. Les jumeaux avaient au début étaient très tendu comme s'ils s'attendaient à voir un grand nombre de souvenirs sombres. c'était prévisible, il avait après tout combattu le lord noir mais ce n'était pas normal qu'il y ait autant de souvenir du lord que cela... Suite à vingt minutes la tête plongé dans la pensine, les roux avaient les yeux brumeux, un voile aqueux se répandant sur eux. Les larmes avaient commencés à couler silencieusement quelques temps après et maintenant, les deux rouquins comme le choipeau pleuraient comme des madeleines... Des geysers sortaient de leurs yeux et une mare s'étendait à leurs pieds. Ils s'étaient rapprochés du brun avant de le serrer fermement dans leurs bras semblant vouloir le consoler alors que lui ne faisait que se mordre la lèvre inférieure pendant qu'eux se vidaient complètement de tout fluide corporel...

**°Si le jeu avait pris quatre heures trente pour que tous soit prêt, il devait être absolument génial parce-que sinon...° **pensèrent tous les occupants de la pièce.

**-Commençons. Alors... Les trois premiers maîtres chanteurs...**

**-...seront... Hum... Difficile de choisir... Je dirais...**

**-Macgonaggall Minerva, ...**

**-... Abbot Hannah...**

**-... et Parkinson Pansy.**

**-Aujourd'hui, vous avez une heure...**

**-...et quarante-cinq minutes de jeu...**

**-Bonne chance ou...**

**-... bonne tactique plutôt.**

**-Maintenant posez votre baguette sur votre tempe et dites le nom des deux personnes que vous désirez avoir comme auditeurs, **finit le choipeau.

.oO0°0Oo.

Macgonaggall Minerva (Macgo): **°Le professeur Black et le professeur Snape.°**

Trelawney Sibille (la voyante):** °Le professeur Macgonaggall et le professeur Black.°**

Snape Severus (Severus):** °Lucius et son fils.°**

Malfoy Lucius (Lucius): **°Severus et Draco.°**

Black Sirius (Sirius):**** °Harry et Hermione.°****

Chang Cho (la chouineuse):** °Harry-chou d'amour et Hannah.°**

Lovegood Luna (Luna):** °Harry et Neville°**

Abbot Hannah (La chieuse):** °Cho et Weaslette°**

Parkinson Pansy (L'emmerdeuse):** °Draco-cheri que j'aime et que j'adore et Blaisounet°**

Weasley Ginevra (La connasse rousse):** °Mon Harry en sucre et Ron°**

Granger Hermione (L'intello):** °Le professeur Snape et Draco Malfoy°**

Corner Michael (L'enculer 1):** °Ernie et Not°**

Macmillan Ernie (L'enculer 2):** °Michael et Not°**

Malfoy Draco (Draco):** °Potter et Severus°**

Nott Théodore (Théo):** °Draco et Blaise°**

Zabini Blaise (Blaise):** °Dray et Théo°**

Potter Harry (Harry):** °Malfoy et Snape°**

Londubat Neville (Neville): **°Harry et Luna°**

Weasley Ronald (Ron):** °Harry et Mione°**

.oO0°0Oo.

* * *

><p>.Cycle 1.<p>

Macgo:** Miss Parkinson, avez-vous triché à l'un de mes contrôles durant toute votre scolarité?**

L'emmerdeuse:** Eh merde! Oui.**

La chouineuse et la connasse rousse:** °Ça c'est bien fait pour sa pomme! Mais elle est méchante la Macgo quand même°**

Les jumeaux et le choipeau:** °Ah bim! Je savais bien que ça serait intéressant!°**

* * *

><p>.cycle 2.<strong><br>**

La chieuse:** Cho, m'as-tu oui ou non piqué mon petit-copain en 2ème année?**

La chouineuse:** Salope! OUI POUR LA PEINE! OUI, JE TE L'AI PRIS!**

La chieuse:** Va te faire foutre!**

La chouineuse:** Harry sera ravie de ça!**

Harry:** °Ravi, ravi... Faut pas exagéré non plus!°**

Les jumeaux et le choipeau:** °Pauvre Harry...°**

* * *

><p>.cycle 3.<strong><br>**

L'emmerdeuse:** Blaise lorsque tu dis que je ressemble à un cachalot... C'est pour rire n'est-ce pas? Tu pense que je suis magnifique en réalité.**

Blaise:** Non. Je pense vraiment ce que je dis.**

Théo: **°OUCH! Ça fait mal!°**

Draco: **°On peut répondre à cette question même sans le vérita-sérum...°**

* * *

><p>.cycle 1.<strong><br>**

L'emmerdeuse:** Théo, dis à Blaise que je suis belle et que je ne suis pas un cachalot.**

Théo:** Je peux pas lui mentir non plus mais, il faut que tu me poses une question... Pas que tu me donnes un ordre.**

L'emmerdeuse:** Ok, puisque tu le prends comme ça... à quel âge as-tu arrêter de faire pipi au lit?**

Théo:** Je dirais trois ans, de mémoire, mais quand est-il de toi?**

L'emmerdeuse:** Je...**

Théo:** Tu es obligé de répondre.**

L'emmerdeuse:** ... Je n'ai... jamais... douze ans.**

Blaise et Draco:** °Ouahhh... Je pensais pas ça possible. Mais ça veut dire que les deux première années à Poudlard, elle... Beurk!°  
><strong>

Théo:** Ne pose pas de question auxquels tu ne veux toi-même pas répondre Pansy. C'est une leçon de vie.**

Blaise et Draco:** °Bien dit.°**

* * *

><p>.cycle 2.<p>

La chouineuse:** Harry-chou, quand vas-tu te décider à passer à l'acte avec moi?**

Harry:** Je ne passerais jamais à l'acte avec toi. On ne sort pas ensemble et je ne t'aime pas. Pourquoi on passerais-ton à l'acte?**

Draco et Severus:** °Bien dit, Harry! Je t'aime quand tu dis un truc comme ça! Même quand tu le dis pas à vrai dire...°**

La chouineuse chouinant:** Mais harry-chou, parce que si on passe à l'acte je pourrais m'en vanter à toute l'école et j'aurai un rendez-vous avec Rita Skeeter et je serais célèbre et tout et tout! Oups... Nn, harry, je voulais pas dire ça... Je... Mais pourquoi?**

La chieuse:** °Oh la pute! Elle nous avez dit qu'ils étaient déjà passé à l'acte et qu'elle attendait juste un peu avant de le dire à Rita!°  
><strong>

Harry:** Je ne t'aimes pas donc on ne passera jamais à l'acte et tu ne t'en vanteras jamais non-plus!**

La chouineuse chouinant:** Ouinnn! OUINNN! SNif! OUINNN! SNIF!**

Draco et Severus:** °J'adore quand tu dis des choses aussi merveilleuse mon Harry d'amour. En plus, la rabaisser avec autant de classe, il n'y a que toi pour le faire. Tu l'as bien remis à sa place cette pétasse! Cette salope! Cette raclure de troll! Cette... Ce...°**

Harry:** Professeur Snape, me mets-tu toujours des notes objectives et qui correspondent à mon travail?**

Draco:** °Tu t'es fais avoir en beauté Severus!°**

Severus:** Non. Mais travailles-tu toujours de façon acharné pour mes devoirs?**

Draco:** °Oups! Je retire ce que j'ai dis, c'est toi qui t'es fait avoir Harry!°**

Lucius:** °Vil Serpentard. Je te reconnais bien là Sev.°**

Harry:** Oui, étonnant n'est-ce pas?**

Draco:** °Quoi! Alors là oui, c'est étonnant!°**

Severus:** Oui comme vous-dites Potter,... **

Lucius:** °Si seulement Potter m'avait choisit comme auditeur, je saurait comment ce gamin à réussit l'exploit d'étonner Sev...°**

Severus:** °Harry d'amour je ne pensais pas que tu travaillais autant pour moi...°**

**...étonnant... Je promet que je porterais un intérêt plus grand à vos copies maintenant. **

**°Un intérêt plus grand que de me masturber devant jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent illisibles et que je lui foute une mauvaise note par défaut en mettant sa copie dans ma table de chevet... ça va être dur...°  
>Je ne promet rien pour les notes.<strong>

**Lucius, les Malfoys sont-ils toujours parfait en tout points?**

Lucius:** Va te faire foutre! Non!**

* * *

><p>.cycle 3.<p>

Blaise:** Théo, as-tu une petite amie?  
><strong>

Théo:** Non.**

Draco:**°Même pas drôle!°**

Théo:** Luna, pourquoi dis-tu toujours des choses sans queue ni tête?**

Luna:** Parce-que ainsi, il n'y a que l'angelus (Harry) et l'amantis (Neville) qui comprennent ce que je dis.  
><strong>

Harry et Neville:** ° Comme elle dit, il n'y a que nous qui comprenons...°**

Luna:** Ronald as-tu réellement cru que Harry aurait triché en te mettant de la chance liquide dans ton verre? Parce que le connaissant, tu auras du savoir qu'il ne l'aurais jamais fait même s'il perdait un match contre Serpentard avec 300 points contre 0 pour les griffons...**

Ron:** Oui. J'y ai cru mais ne penses pas que tu le connais mieux que moi pour autant Loufocat! **

Luna:** Jamais le pale reflet du soleil ne l'a pensé. Par contre, j'en suis certaine!**

* * *

><p>.cycle 1.<p>

L'intello:** Mcgonaggall. Savez vous que Snape avantage ses serpents?**

Mcgo:** Oui et je ne m'en cache pas. Miss Granger. Pourquoi levez-vous toujours la main même lorsque vous savez que l'on ne souhaite pas vous interroger?**

Severus:** °Je me pose aussi la question!°**

Sirius: **°Quelle question... C'est une griffondore, elle est têtu!°**

L'intello:** C'est une question d'étique. Lorsque les professeurs posent une question et que j'en connait la réponse, je souhaite répondre. Humm... Ginny. Pourquoi tiens-tu à Harry?**

Severus et Lucius:** °Bonne question Miss Granger! Question piège même!°**

Harry et Ron:** °Enfin! On va connaître la réponse°**

L'intello: **Fait attention à ce que tu vas dire... Je suppose que tu as choisit Harry et Ron comme auditeur.**

La belette rousse:** Oui et bien... je... Quand finis le temps impartit, Fred?**

Fred:** Pas de chance sister! Il reste encore une demi-heure... Mais réponds, nous sommes huit à attendre ta réponse.**

La belette rousse:** Je... tiens à lui... parce que... il est gent... RICHE! Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Harry!**

Hermione:** ° Voila Harry. J'ai posé la question que tu voulais. Je suis désolé que tu es eu cette réponse. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi. Par contre, tu me devras quelque chose.°**

Fred, George et Ron:** ° Connasse de frangine. Comment peut-elle être comme ça?°**

Severus et Lucius:** ° Pauvre Harry. Entendre ce genre de choses... Je n'apprécierais pas à sa place.°**

Harry:** Non. Tu ne voulais pas le dire mais c'est la vérité. Tu le penses. Nous sommes tous sous veritaserum. Toi comprise. Quel est ta question?**

La belette rousse:** Quelle question?**

Harry:** Tu m'as désigné. Donc, il fallait que tu me poses une question comme tu viens de le faire. Trelawney. Pourquoi prédisez-vous toujours ma mort dans d'atroce souffrance?**

La voyante:** Parce que c'est amusant et que comme ça, les gens s'intéresse un peu à moi.**

Mcgonaggall et Sirius:** ° La réponse est très étrange.°**

Sirius:** ° j'espère quand même qu'elle va arréter de prédire la mort de mon neveu! Je préfère mourir avant lui!°**

Harry:** Si vous voulez qu'ils s'intéressent à vous essayez plutôt de prédire des choses vrais.**

La voyante:** Mais je ne le peux pas... Macmillan Ernie. Savez-vous que vous allez mourir d'une chute de balais dans l'année qui vient?**

L'enculer 2:** Non, je ne le savais pas encore!**

* * *

><p>.cycle 2.<p>

Macgo:** Monsieur Macmillan. J'apprécierais que vous me disiez simplement: Sur les nombreuses heures d'infirmerie que vous avez effectué pendant mes heures de cours combien n'étaient que mensonge?**

L'enculé 2:** Presque pas... plus de 80%. **

Macgo:** 80% sur les presque 750 jours manqués en 6 ans et demi! Vous aurez donc**** à**** tous les rattraper avec Rusard jusqu'à la fin de l'année! **

L'enculé 2:** Mais! Michael aussi!**

L'enculé 1:** °oh! Le traitre!°**

Macgo:** En ce cas, il aura aussi à les rattraper.**

L'enculé 1:** °Je vais le massacrer!°**

L'enculé 2:** Et Théo? **

Macgo:** Il n'a pas manqué autant de cours que vous et chaque fois, il était réellement à l'infirmerie. Demandez-lui, c'est à vous de poser une question.**

L'enculé 2:** Théodore. Macgonaggall a-t-elle raison?**

Théo:** Et oui, on m'a toujours vu à l'infirmerie quand je n'étais pas à ses cours. Après, je ne dis pas tout. Mais toi, as-tu déjà eu une petite-amie au moins?**

L'enculé 2:** ... Je... Non. Mais je ne suis pas le seul! Ronald. As-tu déjà eu une petite amie, à part Hermione?**

Ron:** Oui. C'était avant de la connaître. Hermione, je... Est-ce que tu m'as écouté? Pitié, dis moi non.**

Harry:** °Ron, ne fais pas cette bêtise.°**

L'intello:** Si. Ron, tu... Enfin, je ne... ça ne me dérange pas. On est amis. Raconte moi juste. On ne parle que de Harry pas de toi, ni de moi d'habitude, donc ça nous changera des histoires répétitive. Et puis, on pourra bien rigoler. Explique moi, qui?**

Ron:** C'était une blonde aux cheveux bouclés. Elle était dans la même école que moi auparavant. Elle s'appelait Sarah. **[J'avais pas pris conscience que c'était aussi le nom d'un film...] **Je crois que... ça n'as pas durée longtemps presque deux mois mais pas plus. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Je ne l'ai pas non plus aimé plus que cela. Je m'en suis rendu compte grâce à toi. Tu es la seule que j'aime maintenant, je le sais. M'aimes-tu?**

Harry:** °Ron, je t'en pris arrête toi.°**

L'intello:** Ron. Je t'avais prévenue que ce jeu n'étais pas... qu'il valait mieux ne pas choisir ses amis pour auditeurs, c'était pour ces cas là. Je ne veux pas détruire notre amitié mais... Je ne t'aime pas comme tu sembles le croire. Harry, je t'en pris. Fais lui oublier dès que le jeu est finis et je t'avouerais qui j'aime en secret. **

Draco: **°Je n'aurais jamais cru ça! En réalité, elle n'étais pas amoureuse de lui!°**

Severus:** °Si ce n'est pas incroyable. Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elle aime Harry.° **

Harry:** Pose moi une question. Tu m'as désigné. Et cesse de te comporter ainsi. Ne pleure pas.**

L'intello:** Aimes-tu quelqu'un toi aussi? Me comprends-tu?**

Harry:** Une question à la fois. Mais à la première: plutôt deux fois qu'une. **

Draco, Lucius et Severus:** °Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire?°**

Harry:** Michael. Que préfères-tu entre aider un ami à se faire aimer ou aider une amie à ne pas être aimé?**

L'enculé 1:** Bah... C'est quoi cette question... Je préfère aider une amie à ne pas être aimé. C'est plus facile.**

Harry:** Non, je ne crois pas. Mais qu'importe.  
><strong>

L'enculé 1:** Macgonaggall. Ne pourriez vous pas m'enlever les heures de colle que vous m'avez mis.**

Macgo:** Je refuse. Professeur Black. J'apprécie plus ce jeu que je ne l'aurais cru. Qu'en est-il de vous?**

Sirius:** Moi aussi. J'aime bien. On apprends des chose et on en dévoile d'autres mais le plus dur sera lorsque les questions banales seront épuisé et que viendront les questions plus précises, plus personnelles. Surtout que j'ai cru comprendre qu'après quelques heures de jeu, nous n'aurions plus droit à la pensine... Dis moi, Minerva, j'ai le droit de t'appeler "Chouquette" quand tu es sous ta forme animagus?**

Macgo:** Il en est hors de question!**

Sirius:** Enfin...**

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

* * *

><p>Alors, ça vous plait? J'espère. Laissez moi un petit com svp.<p>

Prochaine parution, dans deux semaines jour pour jour.


	3. 2ème manche: Sans état d'âme

_**Résumer:** _Dumbledor se met d'accord avec le choipeau pour organiser un jeu avec des joueurs obligatoires. Qu'à donc inventé le citronné pour faire chavirer les coeurs aussi facilement et étrangement ça ne plait pas à tout le monde.

_**Commentaires de l'auteur:**_Coucou, alors me revoila... j'ai eu plus de mal à avancer mais tout va bien, j'ai réussit dans les temps. J'ai essayé d'enlever toutes les fautes comme d'habitude mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir pu toutes les enlever donc si vous en voyez, prévenez moi, je la corrigerai.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas encore à moi mais j'y travaille. (Conscience: Vive les personnages de J.K Rowling.)

_**Style d'écriture:**_

normal = narrateur interne ou externe

_italique + centré = écriture ou musique_

**gras = tous les dialogues**

**°Gras + centré° = °pensées°**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

**2ème manche: Sans état d'âme. **

* * *

><p><em>.Fin des cycles. <em>

Le choipeau: **Le temps est terminé. Vous pourrez reprendre vos souvenirs dans vos pensines personnelles après que nous ayons coupé la connexion entre vous et vos auditeurs. **

George: **Je rappelle qu'il est impossible de changer d'auditeurs pendant tout le jeu.**

Fred: **Rappelez-vous aussi que le choipeau est à mettre sur votre tête tous les matins.**

George:** Le lieu et la date de la prochaine manche vous sera annoncé par le choipeau à ce moment là.**

Fred:** De plus, s'il n'y avait pas de thème aujourd'hui, la prochaine fois, il y en aura!**

Le choipeau:** À la prochaine! Demain matin, je vous direz après délibération ceux que nous avons décidé d'éliminer. Leur nombre est variable. **

* * *

><p>Les joueurs sortirent tous et prièrent d'être éliminés le lendemain.<p>

Macgonaggall: **°C'est un jeu intéressant. On apprend beaucoup de choses sur des élèves supposés sages.°**

Sirius:** ° Ni comptait pas Macgo. À partir de maintenant, vous serez chouquette pour moi!°**

Lucius, Draco et Severus: °**Le survivant est libre. La belette rousse est oubliée et la pleureuse est évincée. Comment lui faire savoir que j'existe?°**

La connasse rousse:**°Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir comme ça? Quelque chose d'aussi stupide.°**

La chouineuse: **°Merde, je n'aurai pas mon scoop pour Rita Skeeter! Ouiiinnnn! Sniiiiifffff!°**

Pansy:** °Ils savent que... a douze ans... je... merdeeeuuuuhhhh! J'aurai du le mettre dans la pensine!°**

Les choses continuèrent donc à Poudlard. Au grand malheur des élèves, les cours des professeurs ayant joué au jeux furent tous rattrapés. Cho Chang perdu énormément de popularité après la révélation. Pansy fut répudiée du dortoir pour deux mois avant qu'elle n'ait l'autorisation de revenir. Ronald ne cessa pas de pleurer son amour perdu puis compris que finalement, il vallait mieux ne pas perdre leur amitié pour une histoire de coeur.

* * *

><p>Une semaine passa. Le choipeau vérifié chaque matin l'état d'esprit des joueurs ainsi que les rumeurs et manigances des uns et des autres. Les quelques révélations faites jusqu'à présent n'étaient pas si importantes mais de nombreuses choses avaient changé. Les joueurs comprenaient beaucoup mieux les difficultés du jeu et l'enjeu qu'ils encouraient. Révéler trop de choses n'étaient pas envisageable sauf que si l'on cachait trop bien son jeu, on risquerait de devoir allait plus loin dans le jeu et de révéler des choses pires encores. Il fallait trouver le juste milieu.<p>

Pour ne rien révéler, certains joueurs manigançaient pour tourner les questions qu'entre eux dans un cercle et définissaient au préalable les questions. Le choipeau riait donc sous cape en racontant tout aux jumeaux.

À la fin de la semaine, ils décidèrent donc de relancer une manche. Le samedi matin, les jumeaux collèrent dans les salles communes et dans la grande salle un message.

_Bonjour,_

_Aujourd'hui, messieurs Fred, George et Choipeau ont l'honneur de vous faire part du lancement de la prochaine manche. _

_Celle-ci se déroulera à midi dans la grande salle. _

_Tous les joueurs de la précédente manche devront s'y présenter pour assister au discours qui annoncera les joueurs éliminés. _

_Bien évidemment, les règles principales ne changeront pas mais le thème vous sera annoncé durant ce discour. _

_Passez donc une agréable matinée et préparez vous bien,_

_Messieurs George, Fred et choipeau ont étaient ravis de vous annoncer celà,_

_Bonsoir._

* * *

><p>La matinée fut donc très agitée. Les élèves présent dans la grande salle pouraient assister au carnage. Bien sur ils n'entendraient que le nom des personnes que les sorciers interrogeraient et n'auraient aucune idée de la questions ni de la réponse mais les expressions sur le visage des personnes pourraient probablement leur indiquer le degré de honte, colère ou surprise de ceux-ci. Cela pourraient leurs permettre d'harceler les personnes en questions pour obtenir des réponses.<p>

Les joueurs descendirent donc tous à onze heure trente pour assister au discours.

Le choipeau: **Bonjour chers amis,**

Fred: **... c'est après de mures,**

George: .**.. longues et...**

Fred: **... intenses réflexions...**

George: **...que nous avons décidé...**

Le choipeau:** ... des personnes que nous allions éliminer.**

George:** C'est avec regret...**

Fred: ...** que nous avons décidé...**

Le choipeau:** ... de nous séparer de...**

George: **... la célèbre directrice des Griffondors!**

Macgo:** °Yes! Merci Merlin!°**

Tous les autres joueurs:** °Putain, la chance!°**

Fred:** En effet, malgré une approche parfaite dans ce jeu...**

Le choipeau:** ... et une technique irréprochable pour punir les coupables...**

George:** ... Madame Minerva Macgonaggall n'a pas fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination.**

Fred:** Votre punition est l'élimination. **

Le choipeau:** Sanction qui, vous le noterez Minerva, aurez plutôt mérité le nom de bénédiction!**

Fred:** La prochaine élimination est celle...**

Le choipeau:** ... d'une personne qui bien qu'appartenant au sexe féminin...**

George:** ... ressemble davantage à un bulldog!**

Pansy:** Je ne vous permet pas! On ne traite pas une demoiselle délicate comme ça!**

George:** Le fait est que tout le monde ici est d'accord,**

Fred:** ... tu n'est pas une demoiselle délicate,**

Le choipeau:** ... mais un bulldog en rute. En témoigne ce pauvre Draco.**

La grande salle au complet:** °C'est vrai.°**

Draco:** °Je veux bien témoigner et parler de toutes ces années de souffrance s'il le faut.°**

Macgo:** Ce langage reste cependant prohibé dans l'enceinte de l'école. **

Sirius:** Mais voyons chouquette, ils sont hors de ta porté. Ils dirigent le jeu et tu viens d'en sortir. **

Macgo:** Quand bien même, on n'insulte pas un camarade. **

Dumby:** J'ai bien peur de leur avoir laissé carte blanche avec en plus l'immunité complète... Vous n'avez pas le choix, Minerva, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. De plus, le choipeau est avec eux, il les raisonnera. Et puis, on ne peut pas leur reprocher de dire la véritée.**

Quelqu'un part en courant... on se demande bien qui.

George:** Cette personne est éliminé car...**

Fred:** ... elle a été jugé beaucoup trop retardé pour pouvoir continuer ce jeu. **

Le choipeau:** Ensuite, une professeur de divination qui mériterait...**

Fred:** ... le renvoie est exclue du jeu car...**

George:** ... son seul secret a été dévoilé. **

Fred:** Enfin, Corner Michael et Macmillan Ernie sont éliminé car...**

Le choipeau:** ... nous les trouvons inintéressant. **

George:** Passons maintenant au choses sérieuses. **

Le choipeau:** Le thème de cette manche sera:**

George:** ... OUI!**

Fred:** ... ou NON!**

Le choipeau:** Les questions devront n'amener qu'une réponse positive ou négative. **

Fred:** Le non respect de cette règle aménera à une sanction... coquine. **

George:** Une question ouverte et vous devrez enlever un vêtement. **

Le choipeau:** Le vêtement en question sera choisit par les organisateurs. Nous. **

Fred et George:** Maintenant, procédons à la sélection des souvenirs. **

* * *

><p>Cela fait, les joueurs durent s'installer au milieu de la grande salle après que les tables et les chaises aient été magiquement poussées. Le sortilège d'intimité fut mis en place et le jeu put reprendre après l'absorption de véritaserum.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred: <strong>Le premier maître chanteur sera Cho. <strong>

George:** Le second sera Théodore. **

Le choipeau:** Le dernier sera Ginevra. **

Fred, George et le choipeau: **Que le jeu commence! Il continuera pendant une heure et demi. **

* * *

><p><em>. cycle 1 .<em>

La chouineuse:** Harry. Mon amour. Pourquoi ne me pardonnes-tu pas? Ce n'était qu'une erreur. **

BiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiP

Fred:** La première erreur de cette manche. **

Presque tous les mecs de la grande salle:** Enlevez lui sa robe! A poil! A poil!**

George:** Puisque tout le monde semble d'accord,**

Le choipeau:** ... le vêtement à éliminer est la robe!**

Elle enleva donc sa robe se cachant difficilement derrière ses mains.

La chouineuse chouinant désormais:** Harry. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes?**

Harry:** Non. Cho, es-tu réellement génée?**

La chouineuse:** Ou... Non. Mais pourquoi poses-tu cette question?**

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnng

Quasi tous les hommes: **Le string! Le string! Le string!**

Fred:** Le vote est clair,**

George:** ... c'est au tour du string!**

Elle dut donc enlever son string et celui-ci s'envola magiquement dans toute la grande salle. Minerva choquée, alla dans ses appartements pendant que des singes bourrés de testostérone s'arrachaient le bout de tissus.

La chouineuse: **Tu aimes m'humiler Harry, avoue le!**

Harry: **J'attend ta question. **

La chouineuse:** Aimes-tu m'humilier?**

Harry:** Non mais c'est ce qui te convient le mieux. Cho. Dis moi, oui ou non, n'es-tu pas en quelque sorte la pute de Poudlard? Après tout, tu as déjà monté tout le monde ici. **

La chouineuse:** NNNGH... Je... OOOOUUUUUIIIII... Comment oses-tu?**

TUUUUUUUUUUUUUT

Le choipeau:** Quoi qu'il reste encore les chaussures,**

George:** nous te demanderons plutot d'enlever...**

Fred:** ... ton soutient gorge. **

Elle enleva donc son soutient gorge qu'elle cachait jusque-là et son secret fut révélé. Elle n'avait pas une poitrine opulente comme sa silhouette le laissait entrevoir mais une poitrine inexistante et un soutient gorge extrêmement rembourée. Tous les hommes furent déçu, ils comprenaient maintenant pourquoi, elle couchait toujours avec eux habillé entre deux cours et pourquoi ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui carresser la poitrine.

* * *

><p>La grande salle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Elle entendait les personnes dire le prénom d'un autre puis silence. De temps en temps, ils entendaient des phrases dites par les joueurs qui n'étaient ni une question ni une réponse, juste un simple "j'ai soif" ou "j'ai faim". Puis, ils entendirent la sonnerie pour la première fois. Cho, c'était-elle qui avait fait une erreur. En jugeant les prénoms qu'ils entendaient, ils comprirent qu'une discussion d'ordre privé avait lieu entre elle et le survivant. Il semblait très en colère et presque lassé tandis qu'elle était plaintive. Ils scandèrent le nom des vêtements qu'elle dut enlever. Puis, après l'effervescence du string et la déception de la poitrine vint les "je le savais" et les "on vous l'avait bien dit" des femmes. Celle-ci n'attendait plus qu'une chose désormais. Que l'un des participants masculin fasse une erreur. Non pas pour prouver leur supériorité mais pour admirer leur corp de rêve.<p>

* * *

><p><em>. cycle 2 .<em>

Théodore:** Ronald. Es-tu le plus idiot de ta famille?**

Ron: **Je ne pen... Oui. **

Théodore:** C'est bien ce que je pensais. **

Fred et George:** °Pauvre Ron.°**

Ron:** Draco, pourquoi es-tu un tel connard à l'égal de Théodore?**

Cha bada bada. Cha bada bada.

Les filles de la salle:** Noooonnnn. Ne lui enlevez rien. On veut pas de vision d'horreur!**

Le choipeau:** °Pauvre homme. La femme qu'il aime ne l'aime pas, il se traite seul du plus con chez lui et toutes les femmes trouve son corps horrible en plus d'être pauvre...°**

Fred et George:** Désolé Ronny, enlève tes chaussures. **

L'assistance:** °Ouffffff°**

Draco: **Harry, là, maintenant, tout de suite, si je te demandais de devenir ami que dirais-tu?**

Harry:** Oui. Draco. Es-tu sincère?**

Draco:** Oui, parce que je t'aime. Harry, m'aimes-tu?**

Severus et Lucius:** °Le fourbe, il essait de me coiffer au poteau!°**

Harry:** Oui mais pas comme toi. Je pense même que tu ne me vois pas vraiment comme tu le penses. Je crois que tu te mens à toi même et je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider sauf te conseiller un psy formidable. Soyons simplement amis pour l'instant. Une fois que tu aura vu le psy, on en reparle d'accord?**

Severus et Lucius:** °Bien dit.°**

Draco:** Oui.**

* * *

><p><em>. cycle 3 .<em>

La connasse rousse: **Neville. Puisque Harry ne m'aimes pas et que tu as quand même gros dans ton coffre, tu m'épouses?**

Le pauvre Neville:** Non. Je t'ai aimé il y a looonnnnngtemps mais je ne t'aime plus et je suis déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. Donc, non, non et non. Surtout avec ce que tu as fait à Harry et ce que tu viens de dire. Lucius. Je sais ma demande osé mais votre jardin dispose de merveilleuses plantes magiques, rares et précieuses, pourais-je avoir le droit de venir chez vous pour les observer, les étudier voir même m'en occuper en compensation?**

Lucius:** Ça c'est du Griffondor tout craché. Non, vous pourrez uniquement si... non. En fait, non. Vous ne pouvez pas mais si un jour l'envie me prend alors vous serez le premier auquel je penserais. °En tout cas, c'est pas demain la veille.° Miss Abbot. Auriez l'amabilité d'annoncer à vos parents l'effroyable nouvelle que mon fils épousera la personne qu'il souhaite?**

La chieuse: **Je le peux, oui. Cho. Ça fait quoi d'être à poil dans la grande salle?**

Ohhhh byyye myyy saaay!

Le choipeau:** Vous connaitrez la réponse dans pas longtemps, enlevez donc votre robe. **

* * *

><p><em>. cycle 1 .<em>

Harry:** Luna. Parles-tu toujours par énigme, en utilisant des surnoms et des noms de créatures imaginaires?**

Luna:** Non, c'est que lorsqu'il y a la possibilité que je sois écoutée. Et puis, je ne suis pas dérangée par les gargouilles grace à ça. N'est-ce pas, amantis?**

Neville:** Oui. **

**°Je reconnais bien ma Lune d'amour...°**

**Zabini. As-tu déjà, oui ou non, lancé des ingrédients dans mon chaudron en potion?**

Blaise:** Non. **

Neville:** Mais c'est qui alors?!**

Rooooooxaaannne!

Le choipeau:** Il faut sévir!**

George:** Est-ce si difficile de poser des questions simples?**

Fred:** Il semblerait que oui. **

George:** Neville, enlève... ton pantalon!**

* * *

><p><em>. cycle 2 .<em>

Draco:** Severus. Comme tu es mon auditeur, tu as du entendre ce que Harry ma dit. Je ne sais pas qui tu as choisit comme auditeurs hormis moi. Donc je ne te dirais pas grand chose. Prend soin de lui. Sinon, ma question est: en es-tu capable?**

Severus:** Je crois que j'en suis capable oui. Mais, le voudra-t-il?**

Draco:** Il m'a avoué ne pas m'aimer. Et a dit à Granger qu'il aimé "plutôt deux fois qu'une" je suppose que tu peux être l'une de ses deux personnes. Après tout, vous vous êtes quand même bien rapproché depuis la fin de la guerre. Donc oui, il le voudra. J'en suis sur. **

* * *

><p><em>. cycle 3 .<em>

La chieuse à poil:** Professeur Black. Si je couche avec vous, me mettrez vous plus de points?**

Sirius:** Non, vous en perdrez. D'une part parce que je ne ferais jamais quoi que ce soit avec un laideron et d'autre part parce que s'il se passe quelque chose entre vous et moi sur le plan sexuel, c'est que vous m'aurez violé. D'ailleurs, moins cinquante points pour votre maison parce que vous y avez pensé et encore moins cinquante points parce que j'ai une putain de merde d'image mentale dans le crane. **

La chouineuse:** °Biiiim. En plus d'être elle aussi nu, elle se fait traiter de laideron et perd des points! Je vous adore professeur Black!°**

Sirius:** °J'ai un sacré mauvais pressentiment en plus d'avoir des frissons dans le dos.°**

**Harry. Mon chiot. Accepterais-tu que je t'adopte définitivement même si tu es émancipé à la fin de cette année?**

Harry:** Oui! Oui! Oui!**

Severus:** °Merde! Si je parviens à sortir avec mon ange, ce nabot de chien sera mon beau-père! L'hooorreur!°**

* * *

><p><em>. cycle 1 .<em>

Neville en caleçon: **Le professeur Snape. Saviez vous que vos méthodes d'apprentissages sont déplorables et qu'en mettant ainsi la pression à vos élèves, vous les poussez à l'erreur?**

Severus:** Oui mais et alors. C'est fait exprès. Un maître des potions doit pouvoir faire et gérer plusieurs potions à la fois. Sans cesse, il doit surveiller, agiter ses préparations, il doit ajouter des ingrédients en les préparants juste avant. Un bon maître des potions fait toujours deux ou trois choses à la fois. Donc oui, ma méthode est difficile mais elle dévoile les personnes ayant un don et un talent pour les potions. De plus, les élèves apprennent de leurs erreurs et connaissent par coeur les sortilèges de protection et de nettoyage ainsi que les ingrédients avec lesquels il ne faut en aucun cas jouer. En cela, je trouve ma méthode parfaite. Mais vous, Londubat, reprochez-vous quelque chose à mes méthodes?**

Neville:** Oui. Je pense qu'elle ne convient pas forcement à tout le monde et qu'il s'agirait de l'adapter et non pas de privilégier les Serpentards. Me comprenez-vous?**

Severus:** Oui, il est vrai que certaines personnes ne comprennent pas mes méthodes. Cependant, je ne privilégie pas les Serpentards parce qu'ils font partis de ma maison mais bien parce que faisant partit des familles dites de sang pur, leurs parents les ont formé à l'art délicat des potions dès leurs plus jeunes ages et de ce fait font beaucoup moins d'erreurs graves.**

* * *

><p><em>. cycle 2 .<em>

Draco:** Granger. Tu as récemment rejeté les sentiments de la belette alors que tout le monde croyait que tu l'aimais. Dans ce cas, à tu commis ou commais-tu en ce moment une trahison à un autre de tes proches?**

L'intello:** Oui. Ça va pas de poser cette question. Tu crois quoi? Que je vais te dire qui je...**

J'habite une maison citrouille rapetit peton chante le...

Fred:** Hermione la trahison... c'est pas gentil. **

George: **C'est pourtant pour une autre raison que tu auras une punition. **

Le choipeau:** Quoi que je sache déjà qui tu trahis, je ne dirai rien pour ne pas le blesser. **

Fred:** Ta sanction sera d'enlever... ton chemisier. **

L'intello pas loyal:** Malfoy fils. Tu te penses supérieur aux autres mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le sais-tu?**

Draco:** Oui. Hermine. Ma question est: la personne a qui tu mens est-elle Harry Potter?**

L'intello qui commence à devenir chiante:** Oui et il ne le saurat jamais. Tu as du oublier le sort d'intimité. **

Draco:** Et toi, tu as du oublier les deux auditeurs. **

L'intello qui est chiante:** Il n'est pas mon auditeur. **

Draco:** Non c'est le mien. Tu entends Harry. C'est pour te remercier.**

* * *

><p>Le choipeau:<strong> Le temps est terminé. <strong>

Fred: **Dites nous donc George. Quel est le bilan vestimentaire de cette manche?**

George:** Et bien: Un rouquin sans chaussures. Neville en caleçon avec deux folles furieuses nues. Sans compter l'intello sans chemisier. Mais, qu'en est-il du bilan révélation de la manche?**

Fred:** Alors: Poudlard a désormais une catin officielle. Le plus idiot de la famille a un karma horrible et est promu irregardable par la gente féminine. De plus, après une déclaration qui n'a pas lieu d'être semble-t-il, les deux dieux de Poudlard forme une amitié étonnante. La grande méchante chauve souris des cachots aurait une raison valable d'agir comme elle le fait et le botaniste sait maintenant pourquoi il ne décolle pas en potion. Et maintenant Forge, quels sont les scoops de la manche?**

George:** Tout d'abord, il faut sauter de joie à l'idée d'une adoption qui tardait à venir mais qui finalement s'annonce au dieu des Griffons. Ensuite vient l'annonce choquante que le "batard graisseux" a un coeur et qui fonctionne en plus puisque celui est amoureux et qu'il fera tout pour conquérir son ame-soeur. Enfin, trahison à Poudlard! Quoi qu'on dise que l'intelligence est une qualité, la personne censé en posséder le plus trahit sans vergogne son meilleur ami qui du coup, ne l'est plus!**

Le choipeau:** C'était les nouvelles de la manche avec Fred et George Weasley. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir suivit et bon appétit. **


End file.
